


As We Really Are

by FlufferNutterButter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abnormal Abilities, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlufferNutterButter/pseuds/FlufferNutterButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not quite an accurate title, because they weren't the first. </p><p>Inside some people is a secret ability. A part of their soul, more intense and potent than others', that shows itself only in times of extreme duress. Only when one's life is threatened.</p><p>When one must die and be born again.</p><p>Over the years, each of them has found that power within themselves and overcome fatal situations. But their stories do not stop there; the first time they stare death in the face is only the beginning.</p><p>This is only the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Really Are

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I've been working so long on this that I know almost all of the ins and outs of this story. Now I just have to get it down.

“So, then, it’s almost time?” he said.

The woman in the dark corner of the room nodded. “The last one will happen soon. Almost as we speak. Then, all that will be left will be for them to find the others.”

“Or the others to find them. Him. We all know who it is, right?” the shorter woman posed.

The bubbly woman nodded. “Mmm, yeah, And I see what you’re saying,” she nodded to her friend in the corner, “Our little kitten sure likes to go on the prowl when a new one appears.”

The first man quirked his eyebrows, a small expression of amusement. But the other man wasn’t quite as inclined as his friends to be so enthused.

“You… don’t have a lot of hope for this group, do you? Since you’ve already chosen another, younger protégé.”

The shadowed figure shook her head. Only the barest shift in darkness communicated this. “I don’t choose anyone. I must play-I’m sorry, I know you hate that analogy, but it fits-with the cards I have been given. And what happened to Jade was… unfortunate, but not altogether unusual. When you all were up-and-coming, you’ll remember, this group had a member of their own come out, too.”

The four others indicated their acknowledgement of this fact. The first, shorter woman made like she was about to speak again, but from the dark corner came two raised hands.

They knew what this meant. Their group would observe silence to respect that an old life was ending, and a new one was beginning.

It was time.

* * *

 

Across the country, eleven people were shaken from what they were doing by a sudden feeling of panic and loss. Eleven people shed tears, felt ill, or had to be alone to deal with the onslaught of emotion.

They knew what this meant.

* * *

 

Across the world, one man bled out onto the hot dust of the Outback. He felt these emotions tenfold, as he was the one for whom they were meant. But beneath the fear and panic, beneath the loss as he believed he lay dying, a new sensation was growing. It breathed a life into him that his own blood could not completely fulfill.

Working its way up from the very center of his being was an intense, vital rage.

* * *

 

The five dispersed, their meeting adjourned. They would not see each other again for a very long time. After all, it was out of their hands now. The new generation had to take over the old.

**Author's Note:**

> I was being so transparent when I was trying to be vague, I bet you all know who these unnamed characters are.
> 
> Tiny chapter to set up for a big story.


End file.
